This application requests support for the purchase of a Luminex 100/200, a system that analyzes experimental samples (lysates, serum, tissues) for over 900 individual analytes utilizing a bead-based detection technology. The Luminex 100/200 instrument allows investigators to multiplex and miniaturize assays of either protein or nucleic acid biomarkers increasing data quality, throughput and cost effectiveness. The opportunity to centralize these studies and provide state-of-the-art high-throughput assays of a variety of analytes will minimize cost and time, while maximizing output. The specific projects of the 9 NIH funded laboratories detailed within this application vary widely in their scientific interests, however they share the common goal of pursuing translational endpoints within the context of patient samples or laboratory models of disease.